


Kaa conquers Pro Heroines

by sexyhypnostories



Category: The Jungle Book (1967), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Harems, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories
Summary: Mirko seeks out a villain who has been kidnapping policewomen for unknown purposes. little does she know she has set in motion events that will affect all the female top heroes of japan.Beastiality, hypnosis, mind break, harem, impregnation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Kaa conquers Pro Heroines

Rumi Usagiyama, better known under her hero name Mirko, was on the prowl for a villain. 

Her current hunting grounds was a rather massive section of abandoned buildings in a former trade district of a small city on Japan's southern coast called Esely. 

The city had certainly seen better days, as a recession and the following bankruptcies of some pretty big companies stationed in the city had killed a massive number of jobs, which had led to large number of people moving away from the city, which had made it's financial problems even worse. 

This had created a spiral, that had lead to even more people moving away, thus creating more problems, and more people moving, and so on. 

The end result was several massive sections of the city essentially being abandoned, including a complex of massive factories, which was where Mirko was now, stalking through them at high speed on the hunt for her prey. 

Recently there had been some strange disappearances of police officers in the city, of the female kind. They would dissappear, then show up again two weeks later, seemingly none the worse for wear, and not remembering anything about their whereabouts or doing for half a month. 

It was a mystery, and one Mirko was determined to solve. And luckily for her, she had stumbled unto a pretty mayor clue as she visited the latest victim of these kidnappings. 

The girl hadn't showered yet when Mirko met her, and as such, Mirko(With her enhanced sense of smell) had been able to pick up a strong, distinctive smell from the woman's skin, one she had remembered very clearly as she stalked the abandoned sections of the city. 

Oh yes, it was here, fainter some places, and stronger elsewhere, but it was here, stronger, the deeper she got into it. 

Mirko grinned. Soon, she'd find the Villain who was doing this, and she'd crush him, and drag him back to the police station. 

Just like she had done with countless other neerdowells in her time. 

The number 5 hero, really was a sight to behold as she moved at incredible speeds across the streets of this abandoned Japanese city. 

Her dark brown skin was an exotic sight in the very homogeneous Japan, but that was hardly the end of how different the bunny hero looked compared to an average Japanese woman. 

Mirko was built like an Amazon, with thighs like steel, and a set of tight, muscular buttocks to match. Above her groin, a full six pack was visible, even through her outfit. Her arms, though not as heavily built like her legs, were also built like steel coils. 

That was not to say however, that Mirko lacked femininity, as her incredible muscles coexisted alongside a body that was as womanly as it came. Her breasts were a set of titanic mammaries, each as large as the largest melon, and both squeezing her one piece suit to it's limit, stretching Mirko's crescent moon symbol above it far beyond what the maker of the suit had ever intended. 

Below her magnificent chest was a waspish waist, that flared into an absolutely ginormous set of hips, of which her magnificently toned ass was the crown jewel, and her shapely legs flowed down from. 

Her face was also a beautiful one, with narrow lines, a confident sexy grin, and large red eyes, that was generally complimenting her huge grin with an aggressive look. Finally, her large, bunny ears were an adorable sight, giving her a cuteness charm as well. Adding to this adorableness was a Fluffy bunny tail, just above her butt. 

Mirko was in every way a goddess, both through natural curves, and through training, and little wonder many considered her to be the most beautiful woman in Japan. 

And she both knew it, and flaunted it for all to see with pride. Her body was clothed in a skintight one piece suit, showing off every single curve and muscle in the body beneath the skin. Around her neck the suit ended in a fuzzy, collar, styled after royal European clothing of old, as well as accentuating her bunny look. On her chest, above her boobs was a crescent moon symbol, her own personal sigil. 

Below her ass hugging one piece suit, she wore two long, tight leggings, that lovingly showcased every single sinew of her toned legs. At her feet a set of metal bunny themes shoes, to reinforce her personal theme, along with a set of white gloves on her hands. 

It was in every way an outfit made to showcase everything attractive about Mirko, while at the same time allowing her to move unhindered in battle. It was an outfit she absolutely loved, and she didn't mind the reactions the folks around her had to it either. 

Quite on the contrary, she was extremely proud of her amazing bod, and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. 

Finally, after having neared the innermost part of the abandoned section of the city, Mirko halted. 

Oh yes. This was the place. The smell was not something anyone could missed for anything else. It was thick, heavy, and in it's own way, intoxication. 

The smell poured out of the building in front of her, a large abandoned factory of some sort. 

Without hesitation, or any fear, Mirko jumped up 7 meters to a window, and entered the den of villainy. 

-

The factory was an unwelcome place, yet it's interior stood out in many ways Mirko noted as she observed it's floor from above, crouched on a large metal pipe. 

The factory was not in good shape, with broken windows, collapsed stairways, and the occasional broken machine. It was a classic example of an industrial building no one cared to maintain. 

What it was not, was filthy . The floor was washed and clean, there wasn't much dust, neither on the floor, the walls, or even up here on the pipes. The broken machinery had been allowed to lie as it had fallen, but someone had taken care to gather up and dispose off any loose screws or bolts. 

It was, in other words, a hidden place someone lived in. Mirko had seen enough hideouts used by criminals and the occasional delinquents to recognize one when she saw one. Now the only question was, where was the mastermind was. 

She did not have to wait long for the question. As she carefully walked along the pipe, she could smell it as suddenly, the source of the incredibly staining smell entered the room from a crack in the wall along another pipe a bit down below from the one she was standing on. 

The source was a guy with a quirk giving him the body of an incredibly long snake. That it was a quirk user and not an actual animal was pretty obvious, given his large giant eyes on top of his head, but the way his dimensions in regards to length and thickness didn't match any real life snakes, it wasn't exactly hard to spot. 

Mirko didn't bother counting exactly how many meters long the guy was in total, but when he squeezed completely out of the hole, he must have been well over 12 meters at least. 

She grinned as she saw him move relaxed, and lazily over the thick ass pipe, like he had all the time in the world for his misdeeds. 

Well, those were about to come to a sudden crashing halt, courtesy of an Amazon bunny. 

The snake man was as she expected, pretty surprised, when the highest ranked female hero in the nation, slammed down into the pipe, on the spot just right in front of his head. 

He did not get the chance to say anything or scurry away though, as one of her arms shot out, and cupped his head in her hand with a grip of steel. 

"Why hello there! I'm guessing you are the guy in charge of this fine establishment. I don't suppose you'd be aware of where I could find one Hana Utsugi, of the police would you?" 

The snake just stared at her, in shock, surprise, and clear dislike of being manhandled, before replying. 

"You… You're Mirko, the number 5 hero."

She smiled as she closed her eyes, tilted her head, and made a mock expression of approval. 

"Oh, a fan are you? How nice."

Her eyes opened again, and the mock expression turned into a very, very dangerous narrowing of the eyes. 

"Well, in that case you-" She stopped in her tracts completely, as she opened her eyes and focused on the eyes she had just looked into, who had been white and black, but now suddenly had turned into two bright multicolored maelstroms. 

Her instincts shouted to squeeze hard around his head, which she still held in her hand, but it was like her brain had just become way more sluggish, and refused to send the signal for her hand to do that right away. 

Instead, all she could focus on through the mushy fog going through her mind was those two ever changing lights that were the snake's eyes. 

They were suddenly the only thing she could manage to focus on, as everything else around her seemed to fade, her reasons for being here, the environment around them, and unfortunately enough, her balance. 

Though she had been crouching on the pipe, her balance completely disappearing led to her losing her footing and going over the edge. 

Whatever damage the drop would have done to her superhuman body, if at all, was completely negated however, when the snake tail shot out, and entwined around her leg, while the other side of his body coiled around the other side of the pipe, giving him a strong hold to hold the heroine in the air by one leg, much like a hunter would hold a rabbit after a hunt, with the leg not held up having fallen forward, listless and powerless, while her arms hung downwards, similarly without any energy. 

For a brief moment as she fell, the complete fog that seems to have seeped into her mind began to lift, and thought began to shoot through her mind unimpeded, but that changed quickly, as the two eyes returned, the snake head having repositioned itself right in front of her eyes. 

"My… My…. To think the top girl hersssself would walk into my own lair…." The snake grinned. "I imagined I would need quite a bit of work to sssset up for the highesssst levelssss…. But insssstead, here you are…" 

Mirko's mind fought and struggled with this new information. He had been planning this? No… He said… He wanted to set up for the highest levels… That meant… That… Meant… 

"Who… Are you?" Her muddled thoughts managed to force her mind to say, despite how sluggish it was to just form words. 

"Oh my, where are my mannerssss… My name is Kaa, my dear little rabbit."

Kaa's smile widened. 

"You weren't wrong either… I am a huge fan of you my dear. 

He was? That sounded… Lovely! A smile came to her lips at the praise, her heart bizarrely swelling with pride and joy hearing that Kaa liked her. 

Something in the back of her mind told her that something was very, very, very wrong, but it was so hard to focus on it, when compared to the guy in front of her, both his voice and eyes. 

"Thanks! It's always nice to meet a devoted fan!" 

Those spirals mesmerized her, until they became almost all she could think about, through the fog in her brain. Whereas everything else was so foggy and delayed, his eyes, and voice cut through everything, like a hot katana through butter. 

As Mirko's mind was sinking into a fog as thick as the dankest soup, Kaa for his part, could not believe his own luck. 

All of his plans had been based around a plan of working his way up the ladder, and slowly but surely climb his way to the very top. His targets in this city in particular, had been about trying to find a police officer, who happened to be the sister of a pro Hero with quite a lot of contacts, with the intent to jump from one sister to another, then use her connections to begin with the pro heroines of note. 

Now though… Well, who in their right mind would struggle the hard, risky road upwards, when he could simply start at the very top, and use Mirko's connections to ensnare all the top heroines. 

But first of course… There was Mirko herself. 

He felt tempted to just go in hard from the start, but caution won. Best a more simple start.

"Oh Yesss… I am a devoted fan… Ssssoon I might be the mossst… Loving fan one might ssssay."

As he talked, his body began to coil around hers in rings. It wasn't exactly easy to do without moving his head and tail, but he'd been around the block before. He had to thread up over and around her head in rings from below. THEN, he could tighten and squeeze. 

After getting his body upwards, he did just that, having gotten up one circle of his own body around the rabbit woman's chest. 

Mirko, still spellbound by Kaa's eyes, was completely unprepared when suddenly, out of nowhere, Kaa's thick body tightened around her massive chest. 

"AAAAaaahhhhh♡" She moaned from the way her chest was suddenly squeezed, like a band had suddenly been snapped around her breasts. Drool formed and began dripping from her upside down mouth as she moaned. 

The sensation, and the pleasure, just like Kaa's voice, cut through the fog in her mind like the sharpest of knives. 

It was wonderful, unexpected, and almost instantly it made her crave MORE! 

Her pussy began moistening immediately as the squeezing continued, and beneath Kaa's coils, her brown nipples hardened like diamonds. 

"Sssooo… Do You want more my dear Mirko?" Kaa said in a teasing tone, as she moaned. Had she been with her full senses, she would have recognized how much fun he was having, teasing her, but all she could focus on was the question itself. Or rather, what it might promise. 

"Yesssss! I do want more♡ Please give me more♡!" 

Kaa chuckled. "Well then my dear, I can provide, but I must ask for something in return I'm afraid. I can't just give something for nothing after all."

A sudden sharpness of clarity shot through Mirko's mind. A sense of something being incredibly wrong, despite how pleasant the eyes seemed, and how kind and inviting the glowing eyes were. 

"What… What do you want?" She asked hesitantly, and far more clearly than her previous words had been since this whole thing started. 

"Oh nothing much, something I'm sure a woman of your wealth and fame can do without. Just… A piece of cloth."

A piece of cloth? That… That didn't sound too bad. In exchange he…. Her mind grew fussy again. He would make her feel great again♡

That was a good trade. 

Her smile returned. 

"Sure♡!" She proclaimed in a joyous tone, like she had just made the deal of the century. 

Kaa smiled, then, went to work at an astonishing speed. His head moved upwards to her crotch, where he bit the piece of cloth covering the spot between her pussy, and her ass, and with a tug, he "Ripped" a hole in it, leaving the bottom of her now shredded outfit to fall down over her stomach and lower back. 

Then, with equally surprising speed, his head came back down to her neck, where he once more bit around her outfit in a toothless bite, this time around her Fluffy collar, and with surprising strength, he pulled it and her entire outfit down over her head. 

Then, as if he was just picking up so wet laundry to leave out to try, he draped her outfit over one part of his body, a bit above her head. 

To Mirko's hazy mind, the fact that she was completely naked, didn't bring about as much a reaction as it should, neither in shock, emberassment or a secret thrill of being exposed outside her home. 

What did grab her attention completely, was a new smell, so overwhelming she almost gagged! It was thick, and nasty, and overwhelming, SOO overwhelming, that it drowned out everything else. 

Then, the source was presented in front of her face, and by extention her hypersensitive sensitive nose. 

Two enormous, pink, snake dicks, that both hardened before her eyes, both of them nearly as long as her forearm! The front halfs was thick, and shaped kinda like a flatter and more narrow horse dick, but the lower half… The lower half of the dicks both were covered in dozens, upon dozens of barbs, that though not sharp, nonetheless, gave them the look of kanabo clubs. 

As the dicks was presented straight up against Mirko's upside down face, her mouth began to water for real, and her eyes began to tear up at the sides at the incredibly thick and nasty smell that assaulted her poor, super-powered nosebuds. 

It was an overwhelming smell, that completely and utterly seeped in through her nose, and into her brain. 

It was nasty, disgusting, thick and vile. And she wanted to taste more of it SO BADLY! 

Mirko's mouth shot out and engulfed the lower half of the set, while the upper one was pressed right up, and into her cleavage, that was still being squeezed by Kaa's body coil. 

The moment her tongue touched the dicks head, her poor taste buds where overwhelmed by the musky taste of Kaa's dick, with the same incredibly thick smell that was overwhelming her nose, now assaulting her tongue as well. 

"MMMMHHHHMMmmnnnnn♡

With just the head of the massive snake dick inside her mouth, Mirko moaned, as her tongue danced across the dick, enraptured by the all-encompassing smell and taste.

The taste was so thick, and nasty, and SOOO GOOOD♡!!! 

Then, as she was just enjoying the new sensation, the dick was suddenly shoved deeper inside her throat! 

"MMMMFFFFFHHH!" She instantly gagged on the dick, as it shoved it's way up her throat. Mirko, instictually wanted to raise her hands and push Kaa so it went out, and her airways became open again, but as she was, she barely managed to raise her hands upwards. 

Instead, the snake dick began plowing her throat, unabated, and unhindered, as the other one began to fuck her tits, without abandon. 

Mirko gagged, her thoughts suddenly began to become sharper, though still clouded as she got less and less oxygen in her lungs between each thrust. 

As her mind became somewhat clearer again, the incredibly nasty and tasty dickmeat hadn't stopped overwhelming her brain at all. In fact, just how much she fucking loved it just became more and more pronounced! 

With every stroke out and in, the feeling of just how goddamn GOOD the taste and smell was, became stronger, and stronger, until it practically overshadowed the feeling of her throat being fucked so roughly. 

On Kaa's part, the feeling of her throat was amazing, but it was her breasts, the soft and squishy funbags completely unlike any other such he had ever felt. And given the way he was pushing them together, the whole thing almost gave the feeling of fucking a pussy, rather than a pair of tits. 

And in the end, after a bit over aminute in of the claps of flesh meeting reptile hide, those soft, magnificent breasts became too much for him. 

Mirko got no warning. 

In one moment the cock was pushing in in yet another shove, depriving her of a full round of oxygen. In the next, her throat suddenly tightened, as the dick became ever so slightly thicker as it hilted itself inside her poor throat, with the barbs sticking itself to her teeth being the only thing preventing it from just hilting itself all the way to the base. 

"MHHHHHMMMMNNNN!!!" She gagged, as her throat suddenly was absolutely filled with thick, huge loads up sperm, shooting up her throat… And gravity bringing it straight down, in the tinsee Tiny room between her inner walls, and the cock. 

The seed also began to shoot out of her only relatively unobstructed hole, her nose. 

The complete lack of any air immediately began to make itself known, as her lungs, who hadn't exactly been filled with life giving oxygen to begin with, was now completely and utterly without any air at all! 

Instinctual panic began to set in, her instincts finally allowing her movement over her hands again, as the shot up to the spot in front of her face, where Kaa's dicks were connected to his body… Then as they grabbed around him, to shove him out, her entire mind, was overcome, obliterated and overwhelmed by the sensation from her tongue, as Kaa's sperm finally touched her tongue. 

It was beyond fantasy! Beyond anything Mirko had ever dreamed she would ever taste, see or feel! It was nasty, completely overwhelming, and it consumed her entire mind instantly, and she was wrecked by an orgasm unlike any the rabbit hero had ever felt in her life!

Her hands, where her strength oh so briefly had returned in full, stopped, and instead began caressing Kaa's body, even as her mind was going black. 

It was so fucking good! She needed more of this nasty, nasty spunk inside of her, damn the consequences.

And as the blackness began to really set in, her only thought was how GOOD everything felt. Her throat, her sense of taste, her groin. Everything was burning in the feeling That only the lack of oxygen could bring about, but that feeling of impending doom was utterly and completely overwhelmed by the feeling of complete and utter exctacy that shot through her body like explosions. 

Her hands, and her body, that had been spasming in troes of orgasmic bliss, went limp, her hands dropping, and her free leg dangling straight front wards again. 

Then, as suddenly as the orgasm began, the dick suddenly was pulled out of her throat. Immediately, Mirko began barking and coughing, as the seed that had so recently been shoot up her gullet, now was brought down by gravity. 

Finally, after a bit of expelling white snake seed, air, beautiful as the breath of life itself, once more filled Mirko's lungs. 

The darkness faded from her mind, but the darkness around her eyes did not lift at all, as her face and head were now absolutely covered in thick, nasty spunk, not only from her throat fucking, but also dripping down from her cleavage, where Kaa had cum just as much of the thick goop as he had in her throat, and the brown teats were completely covered in it. 

"Ssssssoooo…." The voice said, the mesmerizing voice, that suddenly began to fill her cleared up mind. 

"How wassss that?" 

"Amazing♡!" She got out, a smile appearing on her face, her lips still coated with milk, now dancing across her face. She licked her lips as she talked, tasting the layer of sperm still clinging to her face. 

The voice chuckled. "Now that issss good to hear…. But my dear, we have now reached the next point of thisss transaction… "

"Wha?" 

"You've given me a piece of cloth, and in turn, I made you feel good, assss we agreed… That deal is now at an end… However I am willing to make you feel even better…. If You're willing to pay another price…."

Another price? What did he want? Did he want her leggings too? He could have those, she didn't need them. Not when she could have more of this thick, white nasty cream♡

"What do you want?" 

More chuckling. 

"Well, I am in need of… Let'sss ssssay a companion of sssortsss… one who isss willing to give me all sssshe hasss…."

A spark went through Mirko's mind, the voice still compelling her mind, but her own thoughts far clearer than they had been just a few minutes ago. 

"What, you want me to become your girlfriend or something?" She asked in a confused, though not hostile tone. 

"Sssure… Let'sss go with that…. AndAnd in return, I will make you feel… Amazing beyond your wildest dreamsssss…."

At the last part of the sentence, Mirko felt something stroke against and begin prodding her wet and hypersenaitive pussy, sending a complete shock down her spine, making her go limp again. 

"Ssssssoooo…. What do you ssssay my dear….?" 

She considered the idea. 

Then, without warning, Mirko's body moved like a lightning bolt, dragging Kaa's tail along with her foot. 

So quickly, Kaa didn't even get enough time to process it, Mirko was now sitting one leg across her other one while cleaning her face up, with her costume that she had snatched up so quickly he hadn't seen it. 

"So you want me to become your girlfriend do you? Want me to give up everything, and become yours?" 

The tone wasn't dreamy at all, nor slurred, and Kaa began to feel real, true fear that he had pushed this too hard, too quick and accidentally broken the hypnosis. 

As number 5 hero Mirko finished cleaning up her face, and tossed the shredded costume aside, those worries completely faded however. For Mirko's eyes were filled with spirals still, though her grin was now energetic and more natural, though still wide and massive. 

"Like, of course! I'll surrender everything-" She suddenly moved again, this time right in front of her face, and her rear planted firmly on his dicks, only her arms holding her up from them being shoved inside her by gravity. "And become yours♡" She grinned wider, this one becoming far more like his usual victims. 

"Now… Let's feel…" She raised herself up a bit. "Amazing beyond our wildest dreams♡" She impaled herself downwards, upon the dicks one ramming up her ass, the other up her pussy. 

Mirko's head pulled back, her face skyward as she screamed, so loudly that it echoed across the abandoned factory halls, a scream without words, but whose tone could not be mistaken as anything but someone in amazing bliss. 

Then, before Kaa could take in over himself what was happening, the incredible TIGHTNESS around his cocks, and how good it felt, Mirko raised herself up again, and slammed herself down again on the twin dicks. 

"YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSS♡♡♡!!!" 

The pleasure was beyond ANYTHING Mirko had EVER thought she would ever feel♡

The feeling of pain as the giant, slimy snake dick speared her tight pucker, was drowned out by just how fucking good it felt, as the massive dick pushed her walls around it, further than anything had ever done before♡

Her own incredibly muscular buttocks and ass muscles adding into just how tight and GOOD it FELT as her inner tightened around the cock with force beyond anything any ass had ever had before! 

And then there was her pussy, where her tight inner walls was also pushed aside around the giant intruder! 

It felt AMAZING, and as she lifted herself up again for a third slam, a series of Orgasms began to wrack her body, so continuous, that they felt like one, long one, rather than several ones♡

The pleasure was mind breaking, and as she slammed down again, using her new boyfriend's body as support to hold around, she just kept screaming "YEEESSSS♡" 

Suddenly, as she lifted her body up once more, and slammed down, the cock beneath her suddenly shot up to meet her! And with a clapping sound, her brown skin meet the green one. 

Inside of her pussy, the dick now slammed into her cervix, kissing the very gateway into her innermost chamber! 

At that moment though, as another giant orgasm wrecked her, her gaze was once more consumed by those two swirling, hypnotic eyes. 

This time though, rather than mists forming in her mind, it was instead as if her entire mind suddenly was under a massive assault, as if the cock that was slamming into her nethers was also slamming into her very brain. 

Instinctually, she kept her hips going, rising and slamming downwards to meet the trusts of Kaa's dicks♡ It was mind breaking! Amazing! 

Her mind was overflowing with an intense and burning command to give in, to surrender herself! To become Kaa's lover for forever and ever! 

If her mind had been the slightest interested in putting up a resistance to that, it was crushed by that amazing dick slamming up into her cervix, desperately trying to mount itself all the way inside of her! 

She didn't just surrender, she welcomed it, and the pleasure with open eyes. 

As Kaa's eyes looked into Mirko's eyes for the final push, her eyes changed, as the multi colored swirls faded, leaving her regular red color. Inside of her eyes however, where her black pupils should have been as the center, was instead two heart shaped pupils, signifying the final, total surrender of herself to Kaa♡

The snake was about to gloat, when suddenly, Mirko's face shot forward, and her lips were pressed to his mouth, as with a "MUUUAAH!" She was kissing him. 

However, as they just kept fucking like rabbits, her kissing got more frantic, and it was obvious she wanted to kiss in more of a French style, to truly capture the romantic aspect of how she felt. 

And Kaa had no problem obliging her, as he turned his head sideways, and opened his mouth wide, engulfing her entire lower face, as his tongue meet hers in a battle for dominance! 

"MMMMMHHHMMMMMNNN♡" Mirko moaned into her new boyfriends mouth, in a manner that could have been incredibly romantic, if not for the loud claps from below as the two hammered into each other with wild abandon. 

Alas, all good things had to come to an end. 

The end in this case, came, when Kaa's cockhead finally lunched into the poor cervix one too many times...and the gate broke, and his dick shot into Mirko's womb like a battering ram. 

That lead to the muscle woman having an orgasm that shot through her spine like a lightning bolt, and ended in her brain, where it exploded like an bomb that completely wrecked her for the moment. 

That was hardly the end however, for as Kaa's dick slid into her lower lips, the barbed lower half was finally allowed inside of her inners, where her muscles Instictually contracted around them both in her pussy, and in her tight, tight asshole. 

That was enough to make the brown rabbit cream herself in a second orgasm, just as massive and total as the first. 

That was still not the end however. 

For while she had orgasmed dozens of times tonight, her new hubby had only come once, and, as her incredible muscles, the greatest of any women in Japan clenched around him, it was not too surprising that he finally came once more. 

Straight inside of her womb. 

Mirko's baby chamber was instantly flooded with millions and millions of white, wiggling seed, every single one of whom wished to seek out her most holy chamber for the prize that rested there. 

And so, after an explosive journey from her womb, to her fallopian tubes, they burst into her Ovaries, where their Eldorado awaited them. Mirko's teensy, tiny eggs, still many, many times the intruders size. 

That larger size however, did not save them, as each was swarmed by countless smaller attackers, each wiggling their Tails, eager and desperate to claim the ultimate price. 

And, with sounds no one would ever hear, the outer shells broke, and into each egg, one single swimmer popped in. 

Three new lives in total, though the happy parents wouldn't know that for some time. 

The parents in question were both breathing heavily, and panting, their mouths having dissent angled from each other after that last, cataclysmic orgasm. 

Kaa was surprised, though not in a good way. Mirko was by far the best lay he had ever had, far better than any of the city's police officers at any rate. He would be having quite a bit of fun with her, that was for sure. 

Sooner than he expected too, for despite everything, Mirko wasn't done, as her hips suddenly, and without warning rose up and slammed down on his cocks once again. 

"Ready for round 2, love♡?" 

\---

"I, Rumi Usagiyama, better known as Mirko, the top ranking female hero of Japan, AHHHH- Swear to fore-MMMHHHMMM, forever serve as my boyfriend Kaa's sexy babymama!" 

The declaration was lewd enough, though the actual sight of the Heroine as she swore it was more erotic still. 

Mirko was held up by Kaa's long body in what was a full nelson position, while also holding up her hands in peace signs, signifying victory. In this case, triumph. As he held her up, he was also jamming both of his enormous snake dicks up her tight, tight asshole, making the heroine moan, as he ruined her for any other man forever. 

Not that she would ever WANT another man of course! 

Filming the final sex session for the day, was a cute, younger, albino woman with a blank expression, and even blanker eyes. 

She had no particular feelings on the matter, but master Kaa did want this little session immortalized forever, and she would do as he commanded. 

And as such she kept in filming until finally, another set of orgasms wrecked the two sex addicts once more. 

\---

In the following weeks, paparazzi began spreading pics of a new and unknown guy moving into Mirko's house. 

The news might have blown up no matter who said guy was, given Mirko's great fame and status, but it was the nature of the possible boyfriend that truly made the whole thing such a scandal. 

The idea that Mirko had hooked up with a man with a snake body was such a delicious scandal, that anyone who liked juicy and controversial gossip just had to check it out, and speculate. 

Of course, such unions weren't unheard of, but it awoke a certain kind of accusation of just what sort of Kinks, the famous rabbit hero was into. 

  
  


One of those reading, was an old friend of Mirko, a woman argued by many, as the most perverted heroine in Japan, if not all of Asia. 

Midnight was surprised by the news, and more than any, her loins became wet just thinking about the possible union, between her old friend, and such a beastial specimen. 

Yesss.. She would need to make a visit soon, and check up on her old buddy. Just checking up on an old friend, that was all. 


End file.
